This invention relates to electronic signal conditioning and more particularly to the filtering of RADAR signal data using an adaptive conditioning network to selectively transmit signal information for more efficient processing.
RADAR systems mounted aboard missiles and other target seeking projectiles are highly constrained by weight, power, size and to some degree, cost limitations. Design of these missile RADAR seekers is further complicated by the fact that since the units are traveling at speeds in excess of Mach 1, real time operation of the missile system results in the collection of vast quantities of rapidly changing data. Data which is not quickly processed soon becomes obsolete. Exacerbating the difficulty of handling enormous amounts of available data are the limits on computational power imposed by the weight, power and size constraints of the missile payload.